


Playmate wanted

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Playmate Wanted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy wakes up after being knocked out by a Bludger and has lost 5 years of her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmate wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun one shot I came up with while I was traveling with my son. Enjoy!

Pansy woke up and blinked at the bright light filtering through the small windows. _Am I in the hospital wing? Doesn't look like it. St Mungo's maybe? What happened?_ She felt dizzy as she tried to sit up completely, her headache gaining momentum. Two hands gently pushed on her shoulders and laid her back on the bed.

“Shhhh. Don't get up yet. The doctor needs to come in and reexamine your head. You have a concussion, Pansy.” She knew that voice.

“Drakey! I’m so glad you're here! What happened? Where am I?” She yanked him close and began to place kisses all over his face. She didn't even notice the snort that echoed behind Draco’s head. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw his hands come up to embrace her, but instead they settled on her shoulders and pushed her away.

“I really think I should get the healer.” Draco pulled the string next to her bed to call the staff. As they waited, she pouted, but took a look around the room. She couldn't believe her eyes.

“Draco, what are the Weasley’s doing here? And all the bloody Gryffindors?! I demand an explanation at once!” Ginny couldn't hold it in anymore and snorted out her laughter. “Why are you here Weaslette? Ever heard of privacy?! Leave my Drakey and me in peace!” Tears began to stream down Ginny’s face. Draco looked pissed off, amused, concerned all at the same time.

“Gin, give it a rest. She has a head injury.”

“Gin? Are you cheating on me, Draco?!” Ginny collapsed on the floor out of breath. A few snickers crept out from the rest of the crowd. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Ron, and now even Draco was having a hard time holding it in.

“Pansy, you suffered a pretty bad head injury. You were hit with a bludger and have been out cold for 36 hours. Oh and, uh, Ginny is my wife.”

“WHAT?! You can’t be serious.”

At this moment Ron stepped up to her other side and put his hand on top of Pansy’s. She snapped her head towards him and yanked her hand away as if shocked. “Don't touch me Weasel!” Ron frowned slightly.

“Pans, honey flower, it's true.”

Pansy's eyes went wide. “What did you just call me?”

“Pans.”

“No, the other part.”

“Oh, honey flower?” Ron chuckled. “I’ve been calling you that for years, love, even before we got married.” Pansy laid back down and closed her eyes, unable to process that information. _Married to a Weasley? Impossible. He's a gigantic oaf._ _Not that he isn't attractive_. It was during her inner monologue that the Healer walked in and shooed everyone out except Draco and Ron, them being the Head Healer and her husband, respectively.

After the examination Draco and the Healer spoke in low voices discussing her condition and the possible remedies. Apparently Pansy had been hit so hard she suffered a concussion that led to memory loss, 5 years of it to be exact. During those lost years she had reconciled with and married Ron Weasley, Draco married Ginny, Harry was engaged to Hermione, Luna was polyamorous with Blaise and Neville, and these were just her immediate friends. Her head was spinning from all the information. She was laying back with her eyes closed when she felt a slight pressure on her hand. A small tingle built its way up her fingers, through her arm, and sent a jolt through her heart. Pansy's breath caught and she felt a fluttering her stomach. _Wait, that wasn't my stomach._ Her eyes shot open and she looked down at her hand. Ron had intertwined his fingers in hers and was stroking the back of them with his thumb. He jumped at her sudden movements.

“Pansy, love, what's wrong?”

“Ron, um darling, I need you to get the healer and you and Draco need to leave. Now. For just a minute, please.”

“Alright, but we’ll be right outside.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead and dragged Draco out the door with minimum protest.

The Healer came quickly to Pansy’s bedside and she fixed the older woman with a glare. “So, why haven't you told them?”

“I didn't think it was my place to, dear. Besides, you're only two months along. You can play Quidditch for another two months.” The Healer give her a warm smile. “Do you want to know the sex?”

Pansy chuckled. “Why not? I don’t think I can take any more surprises today. Might as well have control over one thing.”

“Alright dear. It's a boy. I’ll call your husband in so you can tell him yourself.”

The Healer left as Ron shuffled back into her view. She saw the look of adoration and concern he had for her and it warmed her heart.

“Weas...I mean, Ron, there is something I need to tell you, but there is something I need to say first.”

“Wait, Pans, me first.” He looked nervous. “Draco told me there is a potion that can fix this, but they need your head to heal first. If they try to retrieve memories with your head split like that it could do more harm than good. They need you to rest for three days before they can attempt the potion, besides it take two days to brew it. Think you can hold on that long without assaulting my sister's husband?” He smirked at her and Pansy laughed.

“Well then, I was just going to say that no matter what my brain thinks, my body tells me differently. You, Ronald Weasley, are definitely a big part of my life. I can feel it. I will wait it out.” Tears welled up in Ron’s eyes and he rushed forward to embrace her. He put a finger under her chin to bring her face flush with his.

“I love you, honey flower.” He kissed her and warmth spread through her body straight to her core. She nipped at his bottom lip and earned a growl from her husband who deepened the kiss in return. She couldn't believe, nor could she control the way her body reacted. The way his tongue slid against hers made her moan against his mouth and become slick at her center.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ron waved whoever it was off nonchalantly and mumbled against her lips. “Sod off Malfoy. I had to deal with you and Ginny for years. You can give us a few minutes.” Pansy was trying to get Ron’s attention by tapping him on the shoulder, but he wasn't having it.

“Is that so, Ronald?” They shot apart at the sound of that familiar voice. Arthur and Molly Weasley had snuck in while they had been occupied and completely caught them off guard. “Years you say? They've only been married a year! I may need to have a word with my darling daughter. GINEVRA MALFOY!” Arthur Weasley chuckled and followed after his wife as a red blur shot by the window with a small shriek. Pansy and Ron laughed as a blonde blur followed the red one only seconds later.

Four days later the room was crowded with barely any elbow room. Pansy had taken the potion the night before and they were all waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open when Ron touched her cheek.

“Pans? Honey? You ok?”

Pansy chuckled and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “Oh yes my ickle ronnikins. I’m quite alright. Just a bit randy. Hopefully we can shoo everyone out quickly before you need to go back to work.” Ron blushed a lovely shade of red that matched his hair. He gulped heavily.

“She's back.” He announced to the room. There was a bit of cheering and clapping. Pansy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

“Molly, can we have everyone come over to the Burrow for lunch on Sunday please? Our flat isn't big enough and I have an announcement.”

“Of course Pansy dear. Feel better.” Molly replied patting her lightly on the hand.

“Alright, everyone out, except you three.” Pansy grinned mischievously at Ron and pointed to Ginny and Draco, whose eyebrows seemed to have disappeared into their hair. Everyone else filed out as the three remaining took seats around Pansy’s bed. She focused her glare at Ginny who began squirming in her seat. Draco and Ron swung around to see what the commotion was.

“What did you do, Gin?”

Ginny gave them her most innocent look. “Me? I...I did nothing...that you wouldn't have wanted me to. Plus now mine will have a playmate.” She trailed off at the end barely getting out the last few words. Pansy’s eyebrows shot up. The other two people in the room carried looks of complete shock.

“What did you say?” Pansy and Draco asked simultaneously with narrowed eyes. Ron hadn’t moved. Ginny put on a nervous expression and too wide of a grin.

“Well, I was hoping that mine would have a playmate. It's only fair that it be a cousin, right?” She rubbed her belly subconsciously and she saw it click in Pansy’s head.

“WHAT?!” Ron’s voice rang out making everyone jump.

“Honestly Ronnie, keep up. Ginny and I are both pregnant. How far along, Gin?”

“Three months. You should be two months, right?”

“Yes. Do you know what you’re having?”

“A boy. We’re going to name him Scorpius.”

“Us too. Not sure about a name yet. Any ideas Ronnie?”

The boys had been watching the girls like it was a tennis match. They jumped when Pansy turned to them, but kept quiet. After a few minutes of deafening silence, surprisingly similar lopsided grins broke out on the boys faces as they glanced at each other. “Fred,” they both said.

“How about Frederick? Fred for short. It's a bit more...distinguished.” A soft growl emanated from Ginny, but Draco stopped it with a touch on her arm. She pouted.

“Frederick it is. I love you, honey flower.”

“I love you too ickle ronnikins.”

Ginny and Draco snickered at their nicknames.

“Shut it you two. I know what you call each other and if Ron wasn’t here I wouldn't hesitate to use them.” Draco and Ginny had the courtesy to look abashed. Ron looked sick.

“I already know. Sometimes Gin forgets the silencing charms.” Now it was Ginny’s turn to look sick. Draco and Pansy just looked smug.

“Now the question is, how is everyone going to take it on Sunday?” A collective groan went through them.

“Well George’s and Harry’s kids will be there right? We're just adding to the Weasley brood.”

“Drake, we’ve only been married a year.”

“Frankly i’m surprised it didn't happen sooner.” Ginny swatted Pansy’s arm. “What? You know I’m right.”

“I don't regret messing with your potion one bit.” Ginny said with a glare at her brother’s chuckling wife.

Draco looked at her with awe. “You should have been in Slytherin. God I love you.” He swooped Ginny up and swung her around. “I’m going to be a Dad!” He laughed and planted a hard kiss on his wife. She grabbed the back of his head and deepened it.

“Alright you two, get out. I don't want to see it and I have my own husband to attend to.” The broke apart with a pop and Ginny grabbed Draco's arm.

“Storeroom number 3, my love?”

“Oh Draco, you know just what to say to a girl.” Ginny giggled as he lead her out the door. As soon as it shut Pansy leaned down grabbed Ron by his robes and kissed him hard.

“Home. Now. I’d like to celebrate properly.” Ron jumped up so fast he knocked over his chair, he silently thanked the Gods that the release paperwork had already been filled out. As soon as they arrived home they couldn't get out of their clothes fast enough. They didn't even make it to their bedroom before succumbing to their need. As they lay on the couch relaxing in the afterglow Pansy realized that she wasn't as scared as she thought she was. “Ronnie, we're going to be parents.” She turned to see a full grin spread across his face.

“I know. Isn't it grand?” He sighed and got up from the couch pulling her with him. He kissed the top of her head and led her back to the bedroom. “I took the day off. Let's keep celebrating.” And with the final slam of the door that's just what they did.


End file.
